


Learn

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Arguing, Denial of Feelings, Ficlet, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Takuya, non te la prendere con me. Te l’ho detto fin dall’inizio che non sarebbe stato facile, che non ti potevo promettere niente, e tu hai accettato comunque di portare avanti questa...”“Hai ragione, sai? Come posso pretendere che tu mi dimostri qualcosa quando non riesci a dire nemmeno che abbiamo una relazione? Sono stato io l’idiota a crederci, non preoccuparti. Non importa, comunque.”
Relationships: Kaku Kento/Uehara Takuya





	Learn

**~ Learn ~**

**_[I don’t know how to love don’t ask me why]_ **

**_(Glay – Yuuwaku)_ **

Kento non aveva mai nascosto di trovare Takuya incredibilmente sexy.

Non aveva mai nascosto di trovarlo bello, non aveva mai nascosto che lui fosse il suo beneamato peccato, e non aveva del resto mai avuto ragione di farlo.

Il più grande era disteso di fianco a lui, gli occhi chiusi e il braccio piegato malamente sotto il cuscino. Fingeva di dormire già da qualche minuto, e Kento non sapeva davvero che cosa fare per recuperare la situazione.

“Takkun?” lo chiamò, cercando di non apparire apprensivo. “Takkun, lo so che sei sveglio, non...”

“Cosa vuoi?” lo interruppe l’altro, girandosi dalla sua parte e aprendo gli occhi, alzando un sopracciglio.

Kento si morse la lingua, deciso a non rispondergli a tono. Non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione, e in quel momento non era nella posizione per farlo.

“Takuya, non te la prendere con me. Te l’ho detto fin dall’inizio che non sarebbe stato facile, che non ti potevo promettere niente, e tu hai accettato comunque di portare avanti questa...” s’interruppe, improvvisamente a disagio.

Uehara scosse la testa, ridacchiando sarcastico.

“Hai ragione, sai? Come posso pretendere che tu mi dimostri qualcosa quando non riesci a dire nemmeno che abbiamo una relazione? Sono stato io l’idiota a crederci, non preoccuparti. Non importa, comunque.”

Faceva un male dell’inferno per Kento sentirlo parlare in quel modo, e non era più disposto a soffrire unicamente per causa sua, per delle sue mancanze, per qualcosa che era incapace di esprimere.

“Te l’ho detto subito.” mormorò. “Te l’ho detto che non sono capace di amare. Ti ho detto che non ti avrei saputo rendere felice in nessun modo.” si passò le mani sul viso, improvvisamente frustrato. “Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Takuya? Non voglio lasciarti credere che io ti ami solo un po’, o che non lo faccia affatto, ma non voglio nemmeno dirti che ti amo se poi non sono in grado di dimostrartelo con i fatti. Per cui sai che cosa ti dico? Lasciamo stare. Se vuoi andartene vattene, io non posso fartene una colpa.”

Takuya si risollevò, piegando il capo e iniziando lentamente a sorridergli, senza che l’altro ne comprendesse la ragione, né perché improvvisamente qualsiasi segno di irritazione nei suoi confronti fosse improvvisamente sparito.

“Però l’hai detto.” mormorò, mordendosi un labbro. “Hai detto che mi ami. Non credevo che l’avresti mai fatto davvero.” sospirò, protendendosi verso di lui e baciandolo, mentre Kento rimaneva ancora in attesa che l’altro gli dicesse che non voleva andarsene, che quello era il suo posto.

Era spaventato, più di quanto non volesse ammettere.

“Per adesso mi basta, Kento.” commentò allora il più grande, tornando a sdraiarsi e sistemandoglisi contro, chiudendo gli occhi. “Per adesso mi basta sapere che mi ami.”

Kento sorrise, inaspettatamente.

Anche a lui, per il momento, bastava il pensiero di amarlo.

Per imparare il resto, aveva tutto il tempo del mondo.


End file.
